La découverte de Sam
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: " J'ai une requête pour toi. Enfin pas vraiment, parce que je te laisse pas le choix.. Déclara Gabriel. Et Sam sut que sa journée ne serait vraiment pas de tout repos. / Destiel, rated M pour slash léger. OS plutôt fluff XD


**Titre: **La découverte de Sam

**Auteur: **Eshana-Ash

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Genre**: Humor/Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated**: M

**Résumé**: _" J'ai une requête pour toi. Enfin pas vraiment, parce que je te laisse pas le choix.._Déclara Gabriel. Et Sam sut que sa journée ne serait vraiment pas de tout repos. "

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Se trouve au niveau des saisons 5-6, pas de spoil...

**Notes**: Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier OS de la série, " Qu'est ce que tu veux, Dean ?".

- Mayryanne & Sarahmaman03 _merci pour le fav. :) _

- katrinaCorp _Hiiiiii je suis super super contente que ça t'ai plu, vu que c'est pour toi cette série... best review ever, j'étais genre " OMFG my life's complete." J'avais un peu peur pour le lemon mais ta review m'a trop boosté. Destiel forever._

- Finleyevan's _Merci beaucoup, je voulais que le lemon soit hot sans tomber dans le vulgaire, donc ça me fait super plaisir que vous ayez tous aimé.. _

- JackHarkness83 : _Eheheheheh c'était le but de vous faire saigner du nez ! :) J'avoue que Dean et Castiel sont vraiment mon couple phare, et j'adore écrire sur eux.. Merci beaucoup ! _

- Vanilly _Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un auteur, emporter quelqu'un et le faire rentrer dans le fandom, alors là je suis super fière ! Un nouveau monde, fantastique s'ouvre à toi :p Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! _

-Zaika _j'adore la review qui résume XD merci ! _

Merci de m'avoir lu, et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira aussi... Je change un peu de registre, je voulais écrire quelque chose avec Sammy. KatrinaCorp, encore une fois c'est pour toi :)

Dernière chose, plutôt importante pour cette fic XD : les pensées de Dean sont entre *...* pour se différencier du moment où les autres pensent, vous allez vite comprendre.

Bonne lecture à tous, et donnez moi vos avis s'il vous plait..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Sam se réveilla, reposé. Profitant de la solitude pour s'étirer bruyamment, il fit craquer ses longs bras au dessus de sa tête, repoussant le drap qui le couvrait à peine de ses jambes. La chambre poussiéreuse ne lui avait jamais semblée plus accueillante que ce matin, et à l'aise, il en sortit, portant juste son boxer noir, pour aller prendre une douche.

Ils étaient arrivés chez Bobby hier soir, comme celui-ci était absent pour une paire de jours, et il s'était directement rendu dans ce qui était depuis longtemps sa chambre. Dean avait imposé une semaine minimum de repos. Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, les deux frères ne s'arrêtaient pas de chasser, et la dernière en date avait été éprouvante. Son corps se faisait encore un malin plaisir à lui rappeler, la douleur toujours présente.

Profitant de l'eau coulant sur son corps pour se détendre, Sam soupira de contentement. C'était étrange comme impression, cette sensation d'être en sécurité quelque part. D'être à la maison.

Peu de temps après, il descendit rejoindre son frère qui devait déjà être entrain de se goinfrer comme à son habitude. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un ayant un appétit égalant le sien.

- **" Eh Sammy ! Alors bien dormi ? " **Lança Dean en apercevant le géant qui lui servait de frère.

**- " Comme un prince sans toi pour ronfler dans la même pièce... J'avais presque oublié le silence " **Répondit-il, joueur.

Se rabattant sur la nourriture, Dean préféra ne rien répondre, mais Sam vit bien qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de sourire. S'installant à ses côtés, Sam s'attaqua à son tour au premier vrai petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris depuis bien longtemps.

La journée commençait tranquillement, Dean passant la moitié de son temps affalé sur le sofa, à dormir, se réveillant juste pour la diffusion de ce qu'il appelait son plaisir coupable, " Sexy MD". Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, et il ne rata pas l'occasion cette fois ci encore. Râleur, Dean l'envoya dans sa chambre, marmonnant que Cas, lui au moins, était compréhensif.

Sam se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit, les bras grand ouverts, et pensait à faire une petite sieste de fin de matinée lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement d'ailes.

**"- Hello-ooh Sam.. "**

Cette voix était définitivement pas celle de Cas. Se relevant brusquement, Sam fut surpris en apercevant Gabriel, se tenant devant lui comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'il se retrouve dans cette pièce.

**- "Qu'est ce que tu veux Gabriel ? "**Finit-il par demander, ses sourcils se fronçant, comme à son habitude. L'arrivée de l'Ange lui avait remis en tête tous les problèmes auxquels Dean et lui étaient confrontés, et il avait peur de devoir écourter ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des vacances.

**- "Eh, sois plus relax, je fais parti des gentils moi ok ? "**Se moqua Gabriel**." Enfin bref, je suis là pour une requête personnelle, alors détends toi, pas de problèmes entre mes idiots de frères à gérer pour le moment. Enfin, quand je dis requête, comment dire, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix si je suis franc... "**

**- "Attends quoi ? Quelle requête ? "**s'offusqua Sam, refusant de servir d'esclave. Depuis quand devait-il être à disposition des anges quand bon leurs semblaient ? Ah oui, c'était vrai, il était le vaisseau de Lucifer, mais bon..

**-" Il se trouve que le seul de mes frères qui vous aide souffre particulièrement de sa situation, donc j'aimerais que tu l'aides. "**Déclara l'Ange en face de lui.

**- "Castiel ?" **Ses sourcils se levèrent sous l'étonnement. De ce qu'il savait Castiel allait plutôt bien. Du moins, pas plus mal qu'il ne l'avait connu.

**-" Oui Castiel, tu penses que je parle de Zach quand je dis ça ? "**Roulant des yeux, Gabriel continua sur sa lancée. **"Castiel est comment dire... Dans une situation particulière. Son rapprochement de ton frère est.. Tu comprendras bien assez vite. Mais Monsieur "je refuse d'avoir des sentiments" risque pas de faire avancer les choses, alors tu vas leur donner un petit coup de main ok ? T'inquiète pas, je remettrais tout à la normale après."**

Souriant, l'Ange posa ses deux doigts sur les tempes de Sam avant que celui-ci ait pu faire un geste. Il y eut un flash, un bruit sourd dans sa tête, et tout fut fini.

Sam était de nouveau seul dans la pièce.

Trop choqué pour réagir, il resta là quelque instants, avant de se tester lui même, tâtant son corps comme si celui ci avait pu avoir subi un changement quelconque. Mais rien. Tout semblait parfaitement normal, et cela se confirma lorsqu'il vérifia ses contours dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Soudain, il entendit son frère hurler, et prenant peur, il accouru au salon où devait se trouver celui ci.

Tombant nez à nez avec un Cas débraillé, Sam mit du temps à comprendre la situation.

**-" Cas, je t'interdis de débarquer comme ça !" **cria Dean, rouge.

Sam allait parler, lorsque cela se produisit_. * Putain Cas, essaye de t'habiller correctement au moins... * _entendit-il très clairement dans sa tête. La voix de Dean, dans sa tête. Dean, haletant, dans sa tête.

**- "Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?" **Dit-il, toujours sous le coup des émotions.

L'ange se tourna vers, lui, passant ses mains sur son visage.

**- "Tout va bien Sam ? J'ai senti la présence d'un ange, et je suis venu voir si tout était en ordre ici. "**

_* Le touche pas ! * _Dean criait jalousement. Toujours dans sa tête.

Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, Sam secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

**- "Oui oui, j'ai juste été surpris de ta présence Castiel. C'était Gabriel, il voulait me parler," **dit simplement Sam.

- "**Te parler ? Te parler de quoi ? "**Intervint son frère. l'attrapant par le bras, celui ci fit glisser son regard sur Sammy, inquiet. _* S'il lui a fait quoi que ce soit...* _Dean serra les dents.

**- "Rien de grave, je te promets Dean. Ok ? "**

Son coeur s'était réchauffé. Son frère, bien qu'il ait maintenant bien grandi, continuait de le protéger. C'était différent de le savoir, et de l'entendre penser directement.

**-" Ouai Ok.. " **Dean se tourna vers l'Ange, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. "**Tu restes Cas ? "**demanda-t-il.

_* Restes s'il te plait, restes... Dis oui dis oui... * _pensa Dean.

Et Sam comprit enfin ce que Gabriel attendait de lui en voyant l'air gêné de Castiel lorsqu'il accepta, et quand Dean s'affala dans le canapé comme si de rien était, alors qu'il criait de joie en lui.

Entendre les pensées de son frère. Les pensées sur l'Ange surtout, étaient plutôt surprenantes.

_Ok, ça va être intéressant... _Pensa Sam. _Dean, tu vas pas comprendre ce qu'il t'arrives mon cher frère... _Sam s'assit avec eux, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon...

**oOoOo**

Après quelques d'efforts acharnés, et un mal de tête plus que conséquent, Sam arrivait à "éteindre" les pensées de son frère dans sa tête. Cela lui permettait de reprendre pieds dans la réalité, et surtout d'éviter d'avoir un libre accès à la conscience de Dean. Il se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il pouvait tout entendre, et dès l'instant où il avait comprit que Gabriel avait établit une sorte de communication à sens unique, entre son cerveau et celui de Dean, il avait tout de suite essayé de faire le vide en lui. Il se refusait à scruter dans l'esprit de son frère comme ça, ayant l'impression de le violer psychologiquement.

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, il avait été incapable de faire taire les pensées concernant Castiel. Peut-être que Gabriel lui avait laissé la possibilité de choisir, imposant juste celle portant sur l'Ange ? Sadique.

_Donc je suis censé... aider mon frère à se mettre avec un ange ? _résuma Sam pour lui même. C'était un scénario auquel il ne s'attendait pas vraiment, même s'il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que quelque chose de unique unissait ces deux là. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour comprendre que malgré tout, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ça lui était apparu juste.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était faire que Dean craque et se jette sur l'Ange.

_Qu'est ce qui fait craquer Dean.. _pensa Sam. Il eut comme une illumination, et sans rien dire aux personnes présentes dans la maison, il sorti, attrapant les clés de son frère au passage. Il l'entendit râler un coup, mais après tout, même si c'était le bébé de Dean, c'était aussi sa voiture à lui.

Revenant quelques minutes plus tard, il s'avança dans la pièce commune, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

_- "_**Dean, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de fêter nos vacances, et qu'une tarte te ferait plaisir..." **commença-t-il.

**- "Dude, tu es le meilleur petit frère au monde ! "**Dit Dean, le prenant la tarte des mains, et la découpant rapidement. Avant même de s'asseoir, il était déjà entrain d'entamer sa première part.

**-" Castiel, tu veux goûter ?" **proposa Sam, toujours aussi souriant. "**Tu risques d'aimer, vu qu'on sait que tu aimes le sucré avec la dernière expérience. "**

_* C'est moi qui fait ça normalement* _entendit-il Dean râler.

Dean s'amusait souvent à faire goûter ses plats à l'Ange, et guettait ses réactions avec attention. Une fois, l'Ange n'avait pas pu retenir un gémissement de contentement en mordant dans une part de fondant au chocolat. En y repensant, Sam s'était rappelé avoir vu Dean rougir en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

- "**Merci Sam, je veux bien," **répondit l'Ange, en prenant la part que lui tendait le cadet. S'asseyant à son tour, Sam attendit.

_* Putain Cas, ça devrait interdit de gémir comme ça quand on mange... Bordel il a du sucre sur les lèvres. Arrêtes de les lécher comme ça nom de dieu Cas.. Putain c'est inhumain d'être aussi sexy. Putain d'Ange. *_ La voix de Dean s'éleva dans sa tête, et il eut du mal à se contenir, poussant le vice en resservant l'Ange, lui demandant ce qu'il en pensait.

**- "C'est vraiment bon... Dean, tu.. Dean ? "**L'ange était tourné vers son protégé, qui avait les doigts serrés sur les accoudoirs du canapé, soufflant avec difficulté. _* Redis mon nom. Encore. Tout le temps... Gémis le. Crie le. Cas... * _

**- "Dean, tu souffres ? "**demanda Castiel, en comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'aimait pas voir Dean aller mal, et s'était directement levé pour aller poser sa main sur son front. Impressionnant à quelle vitesse il avait pris ce réflexe si humain. La peau de Dean était chaude sous sa main. Il frissonna.

Dean haleta, sentant son corps se tendre vers la présence de l'autre, de légers tremblements le parcourant.

**- C'est rien. **

_* C'est rien. ressaisis toi. Pense à autre chose. Cette fille, l'autre jour dans le bar. Oui ça c'est parfait. Une fille superbe, et plutôt douée en plus pour ne rien gâcher.. Pense à n'importe quoi sauf Cas... * _

Sam se renfrogna en constatant que son frère semblait beaucoup plus buté qu'il ne pensait. Comment Gabriel pouvait croire qu'il allait réussir à le faire céder, quand celui-ci refrénait ses pulsions en les cachant sous un simple souvenir de sexe ? C'était pas comme si en plus il disposait d'autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait, Castiel ne risquait pas de rester bien longtemps, d'autant plus si Dean était si renfermé.

Et puis, ça allait cinq minutes, mais à présent il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait des tonnes, celle ci ayant du mal à gérer les pensées de Dean en plus des nombreuses siennes. Se massant les tempes, Sam se ressaisit, partant à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée. Il fallait qu'il allie les choses que Dean aimait à Cas. Et de préférence Cas érotique. il comptait vraiment sur la tarte pourtant ! Dean adorait ça, et l'Ange avait cette manie de se lécher les lèvres quand il mangeait qui semblait mettre Dean dans tous ses états.

Il fallait penser à autre chose. Maudissant Gabriel de lui imposer ça, Sam sorti prendre l'air. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'assit sur le rebord et mit sa tête entre ses longues jambes.

Repensant à son repos du matin, il eut l'impression que c'était à des années lumières. Il serait plus facile de chasser maintenant que de faire avouer à Dean qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de son Ange !

_Quoique... _Pensa-t-il, ses yeux tombant sur l'Impala sale garée devant lui.

**- "Castiel, tu peux venir s'teuplait ? j'aurais besoin de ton aide ! "**Cria-t-il à travers la maison. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son frère sur les pas de l'Ange, trop curieux pour rester sagement dans le salon.

_J'en étais sûr... _Ria-t-il intérieurement.

**-" Oui Sam ? " **Demanda Castiel, innocemment.

**-" C'est mon tour de laver la voiture, et j'y arrive jamais seul, " **fit-il semblant de se plaindre. Bien que Dean aimait la bichonner, il faisait toujours en sorte que Sam s'en occupe un peu, plus pour l'intégrer dans son amour pour la voiture que pour le faire travailler.

**- "J'peux le faire Sammy si tu veux, " **coupa directement Dean. Mais l'Ange s'était déjà avancé, et Sam lui sourit lorsque celui-ci accepta. Le conduisant dans le garage pour aller chercher des sceaux d'eau savonneuse et des éponges, Sam lui expliqua qu'il serait sûrement plus prudent de se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour éviter de les salir. Acceptant son argument, Castiel ôta donc sa veste et sa chemise, et les plia délicatement. Un seau dans une main, et ses habits dans l'autre, Castiel retourna à la voiture.

Le voyant arriver, Dean s'étouffa avec la bière qu'il était en train de boire, recrachant le tout par terre.

**- "Cas ? "**

**- "Sam a dit que ce serait mieux comme ça, " **s'expliqua simplement l'Ange, en posant ses vêtements contre un mur de la maison, une rougeur ayant apparu sur son visage en sentant le regard de Dean se poser sur lui. Il aimait tellement que Dean prenne soin de lui, qu'il fasse attention à lui. Mais ces moments étaient si rares que parfois l'Ange avait l'impression que c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Sans même que l'humain le sache, il avait fait se développer une foule de sentiments chez l'Ange. Il avait fait naître l'envie de rester sur Terre, l'envie de protéger les humains, l'envie de chaleur corporelle, de son corps. Il avait fait naître le besoin de reconnaissance, le sentiment de l'action juste, le plaisir lorsqu'il réussissait parfois à sauver quelqu'un. L'éternel reconnaissance envers son Père de lui avoir permis de sauver Dean. La foi.

Sentant son corps réagir d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était en présence de Dean, Castiel se tourna vers la voiture, et commença à la frotter doucement.

_* Sam, tu mérites la mort pour oser m'infliger ça... Son corps. Il est plus musclé que ses vêtements laissent croire. Cas, arrêtes de tenir cette éponge si fermement. Ne contracte pas tes bras, ton dos. Arrête de faire rouler tous tes muscles sans t'en rendre compte... Tu es si beau. Regardes moi, j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux. Cas. * _

Sam, ému, regardait la scène de loin. C'était quelque chose de tendre, et érotique à la fois. Dean était debout, à mi chemin entre la voiture et la porte d'entrée, les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Celui ci était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'on aurait pu croire que plus rien au monde n'existait pour lui que cette voiture. Ses bras faisaient des allers-retours sur le capot, et tout son corps bougeait au même rythme. Sans même qu'il ne le remarque, Castiel se déhanchait langoureusement.

Mais Sam apercevait parfois les regards en biais que celui ci jetait à Dean.

Le cadet n'osait pas s'avancer, de peur de briser l'instant. Il voyait les mains de son frère serrer et desserrer frénétiquement les pans de son jeans, son souffle irrégulier.

_* Bordel faut que je fasse quelque chose. C'est plus tenable... Petit Ange, tu es démoniaque avec moi. C'est pas normal qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, je m'enflamme. Cas. Regardes moi... *_

Il vit sa main se lever pour aller vers l'Ange, mais Dean laissa son bras retomber, pendant le long de son corps.

Encore une action avortée de sa part.

Sam s'avançant, les bruits de pas firent se retourner Castiel, et l'Ange plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

_* Je t'aime tellement Cas... *_

Sans rien ajouter, Dean retourna à l'intérieur d'un pas rapide, la tête basse, laissant l'Ange planté là, torse nu, et de la mousse lui coulant un peu sur le corps. Il affichait l'air d'incompréhension qu'il avait souvent face aux réactions de Dean, la tête penchée sur le côté, et Sam décida que ce n'était pas possible de laisser plus longtemps ces deux là dans cette impasse. Comprenant soudainement la frustration de Gabriel, il étouffa un sourire en passant le seuil de la porte, partant à la recherche de son frère.

**- "Dean ! Dean, je sais que t'es là idiot, réponds ! "**

**-" Ouai c'est bon... Je suis à la cuisine."**

S'avançant vers lui, Sam souffla un coup, décidant qu'il valait mieux arracher le pansement d'un coup sec plutôt que tourner autour du pot.

**-" Dean faut que je te dise un truc. Tu promets de pas hurler." **Reprenant son souffle, Sam plaça par précaution ses bras devant lui, en protection. **"Bon, il se trouve que si Gabriel était là ce matin, c'était pour t'aider toi. Mais pour ça, en gros.. Il a relié nos deux esprits pour que je puisse comprendre que tu aimais Castiel et que je te fasses comprendre à toi qu'il fallait que tu agisses ? " **Débita-t-il le plus rapidement possible. Comme on arrache un pansement. Aie.

**- "Pardon QUOI ? Tu QUOI ?" **Dean était complètement abasourdi. Comment son frère avait-il pu lui cacher une chose pareille toute la journée ? En même temps, ça expliquait pas mal pourquoi il lui avait semblé que Cas était encore plus érotique aujourd'hui que les autres jours. Alors comme ça son frère s'amusait à le mettre dans des situations bizarres hein...

**- "Non mais juste celles sur Castiel, je te promets que j'ai rien entendu d'autre. Et j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix je te signale, c'était pas la première journée de vacances que je m'imaginais tu sais. C'est épuisant de te montrer les choses en face, tant tu es buté et que tu comprends rien ! " **S'écria Sam.

**- "Non mais excuse moi de pas vouloir faire comme bon te sembles ! " **Contra Dean.

**- "Oh Dean, sérieusement, tu sais que moi je suis pour à 100%, que tu l'es aussi, et que Castiel l'est encore plus ! " **s'indigna Sam, quittant la pièce avec fracas. **"Alors maintenant bouges toi !" **Cria-t-il à son frère.

Celui-ci sortit dehors avec précipitation, poussant Sam devant lui.

**- "Dehors ! Va faire un tour, je sais pas moi, trouves un truc ! et interdiction de lire mes pensées maintenant Sammy ! " **Dit-il en attrapant la main de Cas, toujours debout devant la voiture, perdu.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Sam prit le volant, et lorsque la voiture eut quittée l'allée, Dean tira Castiel à l'interieur de la maison, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le salon, seul avec lui, et sa main toujours accrochée à celle de l'Ange que Dean se calma, rougissant automatiquement.

Profitant de l'occasion, Castiel resserra sa main, entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux de son humain pour l'empêcher de le lâcher.

**-" Dean... ça va ? " **demanda-t-il doucement, de peur que la colère du chasseur ne s'abatte aussi sur lui.

**- "Beaucoup mieux maintenant Cas. " **Souriant, Dean se rapprocha de lui. Son souffle était court, et il lui semblait ne jamais avoir été si peu sûr de lui. Il avait peur. Si peur, qu'il se recula à nouveau.

D'un coup, Castiel le tira à lui, passant sa main dans son dos, la faisant glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, pour approcher leurs visages. Posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, Castiel faisaient jouer ses doigts dans la chevelure du blond.. Castiel semblait ne plus pouvoir se passer des lèvres de Dean contre le sienne, et l'embrassait en mêlant candeur, et passion. Et bien que le chasseur ait été surpris, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour se faire une raison, et décider d'embrasser son Ange de plus bel.

Se séparant pour reprendre leurs souffles, Castiel posa fermement ses mains sur le bas du t-shirt de Dean, l'enlevant sans lui demander l'autorisation. Jetant le vêtement d'un geste sec au sol, Castiel tira Dean à lui, collant son torse légèrement parcouru de mousse à celui musclé du chasseur. Celui ci étouffa un gémissement, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de l'Ange.

**- "Je voulais te sentir contre moi, ta peau... " **Expliqua Cas doucement.

**-" Cas.. T'es dur avec moi.." **Fit semblant de râler Dean.

**- "Oui, c'est vrai Dean, je suis dur ici, " **dit-il en désignant son entrejambe. **"C'est normal ? "**

S'étranglant en entendant les propos de l'Ange, Dean se ressaisit en voyant que celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire.

**-" Ne t'inquiète pas Cas, je vais m'occuper de ça pour toi, " **déclara-t-il avec un air pervers collé au visage**. "Et c'est parfaitement normal, regarde, c'est pareil pour moi.. "**

**- "Je le sens contre moi Dean... " **murmura Castiel, se frottant négligemment contre l'homme, ses mains parcourant son dos.

**-" Et tu n'as pas fini de sentir mon Ange... " **Souffla Dean, l'embrassant langoureusement.

Attrapant les jambes de Castiel de manière a qu'il s'accroche à sa taille, Dean l'embrassa dans le cou une dernière fois avant de le porter à sa chambre, où les deux passèrent leur première nuit ensemble. Et Dean fit découvrir à Castiel toutes ces sensations, tout ce que l'on ressent quand l'on partage ce genre de choses. La puissance de ce sentiment sublimé lorsqu'on fait l'amour, lui chuchotant ces simples mots, répétant son nom comme une litanie. Cas, Cas, Cas.

Il put entendre l'amour qu'il lui portait en retour, la foi, la confiance. Il sentit le corps de l'Ange répondre au sien, il sentit le plaisir partagé.

Et se blottissant contre son Ange, Dean s'endormit, heureux. Après tout, il avait encore toute la semaine où il pourrait rester chez Bobby. Et même au delà de ça. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Il n'entendit pas quelques heures plus tard son frère qui rentrait, et encore moins l'apparition d'un autre Ange dans la pièce.

Les yeux posés sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres, Gabriel admirait ce qu'il trouvait de plus beau dans le monde des humains. Trop heureux pour son frère, il ne fit aucun bruit, les laissant enlacés, profitant d'un sommeil mérité.

_Bon, maintenant, enlever ça à Sammy... Quoique... _Pensa-t-il, narquois, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

oOoOoOoOo

_Et voilà... Comme je disais, ça change de mon dernier OS ! Nini, j'espère que tu as aimé :3 Et que vous tous aussi bien sûr ! Je voulais écrire quelque chose où Sammy était vraiment présent. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est vraiment vraiment important pour moi ! Et pour ceux qui continueront à me lire, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour mon prochain OS, et à ce week end pour le chapitre 3 de ma fic LPLC ! Bisous à tous !_


End file.
